Payday 2: Hell Version, or Goreday
I am suffering from amnesia due to nightmares due to Payday 2: Hell Version, or Gore day. I do not know what has happened, but I feel I need to tell you. So, please read on about why I am like this if you can help me recover from my amnesia. Some people I know say Payday 2 is the scariest game they ever played. “Why?” I asked them. They never spoke to me again. I spoke to them a couple days later after emailing them over and over again and they said, “Do not join our game of Payday 2.” I looked and they were playing Payday 2. “Why?” I asked them. “Because we are not playing Payday 2.” “What are you playing?” I asked them. “We are playing Payday 2: Hell Version, or Goreday. Note: no 2 because there isn’t a first one.” “Can I play?” I asked them. “Only if you download it.” “Where do I download?” I asked them. “No need to. You’re already cursed. Look in your Library (because you are on Steam).” I looked in my Library and sure enough there it was: PaYdAy 2: HElL vErSiOn, or GoReDaY as I would know it in my nightmares. It took three days to download it and I looked at the size of the game and it was 666 gigs. I clicked play. I looked at an email from my friend before I could click play. “Do not click play, Michael.” (because my name is Michael) “Why?” I asked them. “Because you will be cursed like us.” “Are you joking?” “I am not joking. Nothing is funny…” I looked later and found a hidden picture link with a picture saying “IN HELL” after I played the game. “What do you mean in Hell?” I asked. “We are the damned. You shall suffer too if you play the game like we did on June 6, 2006.” I looked at my clock: it was (when this story takes place) 11:59:59 PM, June 5, 2006. I accidentally clicked play and my screened turned black. The game started like exactly Payday 2, but it was different: the game said “Welcome to pain.” The main menu came up like normal, but in the clouded distance I could see things dangling in the background out of good view and my character was gone. I clicked Crime.net and one game came up with three people. I joined it and automatically connected which is odd because games normally take forever to join. I joined the game and it was my three friends all named Six. They were all wearing the gagged mouth masks. I said hi in the chat and a text came up that said, “Welcome, Michael.” I looked at who posted it, it said Satan. “Hi,” I typed in the chat, “You can start the game now.” It did. I was new to mods, but this mod was odd. The level was an ocean of real looking blood and we were on a raft in the middle of the ocean of the real looking blood. My friends were on the raft too, but were all looking at the sky. I looked up and saw something terrifying. It was a face with a smile, but it was demonic. It was like an evil leprechaun. A new message from Satan appeared saying, “It smiles on the weakest and is hungry for the pain of people playing this game. People like YOU.” I then looked down and saw one of my friend was gone. I heard a blood kernelling scream and looked up. I didn’t see this part because I was looking away, but my friend was ripped the pieces and eaten by the smile. I looked back up and he was dead. The game ended and we were in a new lobby, this for a game called “6, Part 2” and the first game was “6, Part 1”. The card game came up and I clicked the middle card. It was a mask. The mask was of a pig. I put on the mask and the message saying what it was about said, “This mask is evil. DO NOT WEAR IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BECOME EVIL.” I exited back to the game lobby and the game immediately started. In this game we were in a corn field and the field was not corn, but dead bodies standing up. They were all chanting, “Save us. Save us.” I thought this sounded like something from my nightmares and then I noticed it was what my mom said before she died in front of me by cutting off her ears and bleeding to death in front of me. I began to cry, but then I saw the bodies suck in one of my friends and they died saying, “Center mass. Center mass for God IS DEAD.” The game ended and we in the lobby with just me and one other person. The next game said, “Six, Part 3 (X2).” The game started and we were in a church. On the ceiling was a blood text saying, “GOD IS DEAD.” I looked at my friend and he was kneeling at an alter. I walked up to him and typed in, “Are you okay?” He turned around slowly, showing the smiling face saying, “Save us. Save us.” I then knew the game was haunted by my dead mom. She had gone to Hell and was now trying to take me with her. I looked up and the bloody text now said, “JOIN ME. I LOVE YOU, MICHAEL.” I looked down and I saw a glimpse of my mom’s dead body in a pool of her own blood before the game ended. GUTBABYS!! GHUNRO!!! The newest lobby had me alone with the next game called, “Welcome home, Michael.” The game started. This game was in a house. I started in a room. I looked around. It was my room. I looked to my right in the game and saw blood on my bed. I looked to my right in real life and saw on my bed was a bottle of red substance. I didn’t know what it was, but I looked at it and it was blood. I don’t know why, but I poured out the blood into a words saying, “ACCEPT”. I looked back at my game and in the game was my mom standing behind me. I turned around and saw my mom standing behind me. I was not scared, but instead happy. It was nice to see her again even if she was a zombie coming to take my soul to Hell. I looked back at my game with a smile and typed in, “I love you mommy,” but the words appeared in real life on my skin as cuts. I looked in the chat and the text said from my mom, “You are the last person. All your friends were killed to give me power to take you. You are Satan now.” The game ended and I was brought back to the main screen, but I was standing there. I was wearing a full black goat head mask and the eyes were black with red pupils and behind me was my dead mom and next us was the hanging bodies of my three friends – all with “6” carved into their heads. I then died. Category:Pastas Category:BCP Category:Gamepasta Category:Troll pasta Category:Popular Stories Category:Caps Category:Engwish